


【中文翻译】Mystique

by 8759362



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 翼年代记
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Longing, M/M, POV First Person, 平行AU, 渴望, 第一人称POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 他俯身看着画板，皱紧眉头几乎是贴在上面，仔细描绘着画的细节……然后我懂了，他就是我。/基于222话。





	【中文翻译】Mystique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mystique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546824) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



  
　　那一刻我再度降生于世…… _我知道_ ……我一开始就知道这又是另一个将被我虚度的世界。  
　　在出生前我就有曾去过其他世界的记忆，也模糊的记得自己为什么会重生，而且……  
　　关键转折将发生在 _香港_ 。我早就知道。长大前我需要待在那里，等待时间流走，可…… _她_ 将会……孤身一人……  
　　绿眼的少女在我的梦中起舞，像缎带，像日出——与众不同，绚丽多彩，耀眼夺目——我知道这发生在香港。我的父母喜欢旅行，像冒险一样在别的国家一待就是几年。他们给我买了新衣服——软底鞋，传统的丝绸长衫和马裤。  
　　清晨，公园里开满粉色花朵的樱树沐浴在阳光中……在盛开的花树和公园的长椅之间， _他_ 就在那里。我不知道他是谁。但我知道这是注定的。他俯身看着画板，皱紧眉头几乎是贴在上面，仔细描绘着画的细节。  
　　然后我懂了，他就是 _我_ 。  
　　他穿的不是丝绸和软底鞋，而是深色的牛仔裤，脖子上系着一条深红色围巾。咖啡色的眼睛上覆盖着半边白色的眼罩，而我两只眼睛都露在外面。  
　　但我们拥有同样修长的体型，同样年轻的脸庞，同样的棕发还有紧蹙的眉头。  
　　他放下手中的画笔，不再继续画头上系着发带、眼里带笑的绿眸少女，仅剩的独眼转向我…… _饱含期待_ ……  
　　"你梦到她了吗？"他不假思索地问道，声音流进我的耳中……温润如水……尾音苦涩而嘲弄。我看见画上灵动的她，正伸出纤弱的手指抓住我的胳膊……  
　　"有时候会。"我坦陈，看着他平静地收起自己的东西。  
　　"那…… _我离去之后你会梦到我吗_ ……？"  
　　他用闪烁着混乱与绝望的独眼看着我。突然猛地下眼罩，我被这动作惊得后退一步——他靠在金属的长椅上发出嘶哑的喘息，然后吻住了我，一只手任性地抠挖着我衬衫上的配饰，颤抖的手指着勾住了蓝色的蝴蝶胸针。当我在他口中吐出灼热的呼吸时，他的另一只手抓紧了我的短发。他的蓝眼和棕眼都是紧闭的。  
　　他用舌头轻轻推着我的，引诱着我屈服，动起来像个女孩那样被他带着起舞。我回应了他，轻轻后退，在他熟悉的唇形上露出微笑，换来他兴奋地叹息。  
　　我 _的确_ 认识他。他是用玻璃和血污的羽毛做成的，没有说再见就离开了我……他的指尖有炭笔的味道，柔软的棕发充满了樱花的气息……我明白这一切都是假象。无论是放他离开还是不顾一切地留下他，都会让我胸口的空洞持续 _痛苦_ 。  
　　他选择离开，笑得苦涩："找到她。她在等你。你不能放弃。"  
　　蓝色的瞳孔在他眼窝里毫无生气地闪烁着。  
　　当我返回来路走向台阶时，长椅上已经空空如也。但我的嘴还在微微刺痛着，仿佛仍能尝到炭笔的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 给Caseydraft00的赠文


End file.
